Tout ça pour un pari
by Micromega
Summary: Les serpentards s'ennuient alors ils décident de faire un pari. Blaise va devoir réussir à coucher avec son pire ennemi, Ron Weasley, en l'espace d'un mois. Blaise pense que c'est dans la poche mais il est bien loin de la vérité ! BZ/RW  lajijirouett
1. Le pari

**Titre :** Tout ça pour un pari

**Auteur :** lajijirouette (pour les cinq premiers chapitre avec quelque modification) et Microméga

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **_Les serpentards s'ennuient alors ils décident de faire un pari. Blaise va devoir réussir à coucher avec son pire ennemi, Ron Weasley, en l'espace d'un mois. Blaise pense que c'est dans la poche mais il est bien loin de la vérité ! BZ/RW_

**(^_^)**

Bonjours,

Voici une nouvelle fiction que j'ai repris et que vais terminer

Aller je vous laisse à cette histoire

Bonne lecture

A dans deux semaines

**(^_^)**

Ce dimanche 23 octobre, il y avait une grande agitation dans le château de Poudlard et surtout dans la salle commune des serpentards, en effet, on était la veille des vacances d'automne qui se termine à la toussaint. Trois personne était adossé sur un magnifique canapé, le première était un garçon, c'était un blond presque blanc qui avait des yeux de couleur nuage, il était en train de lire un livre, la deuxième personne était une fille, ces cheveux étaient noirs et avais ces yeux rivés sur le feu, elle s'amusait à prendre un de ces cheveux et voir s'il brulait. La dernière personne était une personne noir avec des yeux tous à fait magnifique qui était rivé au plafond.

« Purée, je m'emmerde !

- Blaise, veut-tu surveiller ton langage ! On ne parle pas comme ça devant un Malfoy et...

- Oh, franchement Drago, ne commence pas à faire ton bourge coincé-du-cul, s'il-te-plait ! Réplica la fille

- Mon... MON BOURGE COINCE-DU-CUL ? S'étrangla à moitié le dit bourge coincé-du-cul, Pansy, je t'assure que si tu n'étais pas une de mes meilleures amies, tu serais morte et six pieds sous terre entrain de bouffer des pissenlits par la racine à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pff, arrêter de vous disputez tous les deux, c'est chiant ! Faut trouver quelque chose à faire parce que là, sincèrement, je m'ennuie !

- Ouais, en plus on ne peut même pas aller faire chier St Potty et sa clique de Gryffis vu qu'ils sont tous partis à Pré-au-lard. Dit Drago en fermant son livre

- Et si on faisait des paris ?

- Des paris ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux garçons en levant au même instant un sourcil sceptique (à croire qu'ils s'entraînent devant leurs miroirs).

- Oui ! Aller, des bons vieux paris serpentardients, ça fait longtemps !

- Evidemment, la dernière fois qu'on en a faite, on avait 13 ans et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarquée Panse, maintenant on en a 17 !

- Rooooooo, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez-être rabat-joie ! Et justement, puisque on a 17 ans, les paris vont être, disons... plus intéressants. Finit la serpentarde d'un ton mystérieux.

- Ok, si tu veux, bon c'est quoi les paris ?

- Une seule personne fait ce paris, on paris 20 gallions et un gage aux perdant si cette personne gagne, ça vous va ?

- Ok, et comment on va savoir qui va devoir faire le pari ? »

Pansy sourit assez...sadiquement et se tourna vers le métis :

« Eh bien, Blaisou, toi qui te faisais chier, voilà un bon moyen d'y remédier !

- Pff, tes paris je les gagne tout le temps, ce n'est pas drôle...

- J'ai exactement le pari qu'il te faut, alors tu relèves le défi ?

- Ouais, mais préparez vos gallions. Alors c'est quoi ce pari SI intéressant ?

- Bien, on sait tous que Weasley la belette est encore puceau et qu'il est hétéro, pas vrai ? »

Drago et Blaise se jetèrent un regard, pas sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir leur amie.

« Euh... ouais... et alors ? » demanda le brun.

Pansy eu un sourire légèrement moqueur.

« Alors mon p'tit Blaise, je te mets au défi de dépuceler Weasley, ton pire ennemi, qui déteste les serpentards, surtout toi, et qui est grave en kiffe sur la miss-je-sais-tout et tout ça en un mois grand maximum, bien sûr ce paris commence après les vacances !

-... hein ? » Fit très intelligemment Blaise.

Drago lui sourit. C'est sûr que là, Blaise n'allait pas s'ennuyer !

« Tu veux que je me tape mon pire ennemi depuis la première année, Weslaide la belette et ça en un mois ?

- T'as tout comprit !

- Pff, trop facile ! Soupira le serpentard ! »

Pansy et Drago échangèrent un regard mi blasé, mi amusé. C'est vrai que Blaise était très beau et avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente masculine de Poudlard, même féminine mais de ce côté-là aucune chance étant donné qu'il était gay. Grand, métis, brun aux yeux sombres piquetés d'or, petit nez droit et fin, bouche pleine et rosée, un corps finement musclé et sans aucune imperfection, bref Blaise avait tout pour lui mais il était un peu trop sûr de lui et avec Weasley cela n'allait pas être de la tarte.

Oui, les deux serpentard allaient bien s'amuser, cela ne faisait aucun doute et Zabini n'était pas au bout de ses peines...


	2. Pas si facile que cela

Bonjour,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de _Tout ça pour un pari_ j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Merci de me lire,

Micromega

**(^_^)**

**Réponses au RAR**

**ptite clad**** : **_Moi aussi j'adore les fiction avec des paris, mais ce que j'adore le plus c'est le sentiment d'amour que le parieur va voir naitre._

**(^_^)**

La rentrée des classes était arrivée, aujourd'hui mercredi 2 novembre et pour ce premier jour de classe les septièmes années eurent…

« SILENCE ! »

Les septièmes années se turent. Rogue n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur (comme d'habitude) et le seul bruit que l'on entendit c'était une mouche volé.

« Silence, j'ai dit » répéta-t-il

La mouche s'arrêta de bourdonner et se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du professeur Rogue.

Toutes les dernières années de Gryffondors et Serpentards restaient stupéfait en regardant cette mouche. Ils étaient tous dans le couloir pour leur deux heures de potions du mercredi matin.

« Entrez et attendez au fond de la salle. » Fit d'une voix sèche la chauve-souris des cachots.

Les élèves entrèrent se demandant pourquoi il fallait attendre au fond de la salle.

« Bien, suite à une idée de notre cher directeur pour l'entente entre les maisons...

- Qu'est-ce qu'à encore imaginé le vieux fou ?

- Ron ! Tu parles de ton directeur je te signal !

- Oui, désolé Mione. répondit le rouquin, penaud. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même, amusé par l'attitude gamine du rouquin.

Blaise, qui était juste derrière, les observait, pensif. Si la belette était vraiment amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe, ça allait compliquer un peu la tâche. Mais bon, face à elle, il avait toutes ses chances de l'avoir dans son lit ou autre par, t'en qu'il là.

« ... je vais vous changez de place et mettre un serpentard et un gryffondor l'un à côté de l'autre. »

Un brouhaha de protestation suivit cette déclaration.

« Et tout ça SANS COMMENTAIRE ! »

Le silence revint.

« Bien, donc Miss Patil et Miss Bulstrode, Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter...

- Qu...

- SANS commentaire Mr Malfoy, donc je disais, Mr Finnigan et Mr Crabe, Miss Brown et Miss Oconnor, Mr Thomas et Mr Goyle, Mr Weasley et Mr Zabini et enfin, Mr Londubat et Mr Nott. »

Le métis fit un sourire confiant à ses deux amis avant d'aller s'installer à côté du rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un con Zabini ? demanda un Ron plus que pas content d'être à côté de son ennemi.

- Oh mais rien, je me disais juste que j'étais vachement content d'être à côté de mon p'tit rouquin préféré, lui répondit Blaise avec un sourire éclatant. »

Ron faillit d'étouffer avec sa propre salive et le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le serpentard rit légèrement avant de s'assoir.

« Non plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, Dray est à côté du balafré et Pansy à côté de la Miss-je-sais-tout-Sang-de-Bourbe alors...

- Ne l'insulte pas espèce de sale serpent » siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Blaise le regarda étonné avant de demander :

« Qui ça ?

- Hermione, ne l'insulte pas !

- Oh alors ça ne te dérange pas que j'insulte ton ami le balafré mais faut pas que je touche à ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ça ?

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça où je te jure que je te colle mon poing dans la gueule.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve ! Elle n'est même pas belle, elle a des dents de lapin, des cheveux qu'apparemment qu'elle ne coiffe jamais, elle a toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, la preuve tout Poudlard a vu que tu lui courais après sauf elle, et en plus de ça, c'est une sale Sang-de... »

POUM

Tout le monde se tourna vers la cause de ce bruit pour voir un Ron debout, rouge de colère et un Blaise parterre, en train de se tenir la mâchoire.

« NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Alors Mr Weasley, on trouve amusant de frapper ses camarades ?

- Mais c'est lui qu'arrête pas de ...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Le coupa le professeur d'une voix sèche.

- Je retire 50 points à Gryffondor et Mr Weasley amener Mr Zabini à l'infirmerie. Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous battre en chemin, c'est clair ? »

Ron bougonna et sortis de la salle suivit de Blaise. Le trajet se faisait en silence, aucun d'eux n'ouvrait la bouche mais le serpentard finit par demander :

« Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Bah j'veux comprendre, elle n'est même pas bonne à sauter... »

POUM

« Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que t'as à me frapper, t'as un pète au casque ou quoi ?

- Tu vas arrêter de lui manquer de respect ! Peut-être que Mione est pas la plus belle fille du monde et qu'elle a toujours le nez dans ses bouquins mais elle est aussi très intelligente, gentille, attentionnée, elle fait attention aux autres et...

- Oui, à tel point qu'elle ne te remarque même pas !

- Peut-être que je ne lui plais pas, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne suis pas un mannequin non plus, alors... » Dit Ron d'une petite voix assez amère.

Blaise le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu es dix fois plus beau qu'elle. »

Ron regarda le dos du serpentard, étonné. Il rêvait ou Zabini venait de lui faire un compliment ? Ron sourit malgré lui et le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

Apres qu'il soit allez à l'infirmerie, Ron se retira et retourna en cours de potion, tant pis s'il aura une mauvaise note.

**(^_^)**

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il était 11h30 et il retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard où ces deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient.

« Et bah mon p'tit Blaise, ça à l'air bien partit avec Weasley la belette ! fit Drago d'une voix un peu (très) moqueuse.

- Oh ça a hein !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il te foute une patate en plein cours ?

- Pff, j'ai insulté sa chère Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Ah bah bien joué, c'est sûr que comme ça, c'est dans la poche ! fit une Pansy morte de rire.

- Oui bon bah c'est bon, n'empêche que j'me suis un peu rattrapé, j'lui ai fait un compliment et je l'ai vu sourire.

- Ah oui, et tu lui as fait quoi comme compliment, parce que pour en trouver un sur la belette ça doit pas être facile !

- J'lui ai dit qu'il était dix fois plus beau que Granger.

- Bah ça, ce n'est pas difficile ! répondit Pansy goguenarde.

- Et tu le pense ?

- Bien sûr que non, ils sont à égalités, aussi moche l'un que l'autre ! »

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Blaise réfléchissait à un moyen de faire oublier la Granger au rouquin, parce que avant de le séduire, il fallait lui faire oublier cette sale petite Miss-je-sais-tout, et pour ça, il savait exactement qui allait l'aider. Un sourire sadique vint étirer les lèvres du beau métis ? Oui, tout compte fait, ce pari était vraiment intéressant, il allait bien s'amuser…

**(^_^)**

**A suivre**


End file.
